Peter Pan Naruto version
by bandgeek8010
Summary: This story takes place after Jane. Sakura is alone and forgotten. At least that is what she thinks. Who will help her get back to her happy self? Her sister? Granny Wendy? Who? SasukeXSakura. I am bad at summarizes. It is a good story


Prologue

_Some thought that the story was over when the bad guy died. Some thought the adventures were over when the love was broken, and they said good-bye. However, the story is far from over my friends. To be exact the story and adventure has just began. No one knows why, but there are people who believe the story of a boy who never grows up. Do you believe???_

A beautiful girl with amazing grey eyes walked on the stage. She had on a spectacular white spaghetti strap dress. It had patterns of black waves. Her brown long hair was half up half down, with a white rose in the top left corner of her head. She had white eye shadow, with a light red on her full lips.

The music began, and she moved across the stage like a swan. The way she twirled, and jumped, captivated the audience.

_**Non guardarmi  
Non cercare di spiegare  
lo sapevo   
Che finiva prima o poi  
E solo ieri  
Che dicevi "quanto ti amo"  
Me era soltanto  
Una stato di agonia**_

Non c'e cosa  
Piu illusoria dell'amore  
Non credi mai che  
Possa capitare a te  
Di ritrovarti  
Sopra un filo di speranza  
per poi crollae  
Dentro questa oscurita

Mai credero  
Mai ci cadro  
In queste flase emozioni  
Dove non c'e pieta  


As the climax of the song came, she started to turn on one foot over and over again. It was spectacular.

**  
**_**Mai chercero  
La verita dentro un sogno  
il nostro sogno**_

Solo adesso  
sembri cosi preoccupata  
si direbe  
che ora soffri piu di me  
ma non e vero  
non mi hai mai nemmeno amato   
altrimenti  
non andresti via cosi

Mai credero  
Mai ci cadro  
In queste flase emozioni  
Dove non c'e pieta

Mai chercero  
La verita dentro un sogno  
Ma quale sogno!

As the song ended, she held her last position on the floor. The audience jumped out of their seats and applauded. Whistles and yells could be heard everywhere. The girl got up from the floor bowed and ran off. She did not see the black eyes staring down at her, in awe.

"Hun that was the best dancing I have seen you do," Mom said. "Thanks I thought I did pretty well." I said. I sat in the bathroom taking off my make up. "Come on sakura mom and dad are leaving." Jenny said. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said running to my room. I got dressed in a black tank top and black PJ pants, and ran back to Jenny's room. "Mom please sing our song before you go. PLEASE!" Jenny begged using her best puppy-dog pout. "Oh okay, but just once" mom answered giving up.

_**Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby**_

No though I must leave, my child  
But I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby  


I love the way mom sang. It was like listening to a dove sing for love. She had such an amazing, and graceful voice.

_**And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love**_

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will send this lullaby 

Yes I will send this lullaby  
Oooooohhh

"Good night my child, I'll be back I promise." Mom said kissing jenny on the head. "Bye mom." Jenny said drifting off to sleep. Mom walked out of the room and hugged me good-bye. "Be good darling. Take care of your sister." Mom said. "I will don't worry. Just please return home safely." I said.

"I promise I will return. Now get some rest." Mom reassured. "Yup I will bye," I waved going off to bed. My parents were going to Hawaii for a business trip.

ONE DAY LATER

_**RING RING RING… RING RING RING **_"hello Porta's residence," I said. "Hi are you the daughter of Jane and josh?" the voice asked. "Yea I am." I answered." I don't know how to tell you this but your parents died in a plane crash going to Hawaii," the voice said sadly. "What! You're joking right?" I yelled hoping for a good answer.

"No I'm not. The plane crashed in to the water and everyone drowned. The police are coming to take you to your grandma's house in England," the voice said sympathetically.

I could not believe it. I just could not. I was in such a shock in dropped the phone. The voice was still talking but I could not hear it. My sister came home from her play-date, and I told her.

She broke down crying. Well what do you suspect she is four. Losing your parents is no laughing matter. I held her close, as she cried on my shoulder. The cops came to take us away. They all had sad and sympathetic faces on.

This was all too much. My life was over. I was going to my grandma's in England. I mean ENGLAND for Christ sake. That is an entire ocean away. I hoped I would drown on the trip. Because during that whole day of sadness, I did not shed one, tear.


End file.
